Unexpected
by kiwi4me
Summary: Naruto had no idea that he could be falling for her of all people... NaruxIno
1. Unexpected

* * *

Disclaimers: i own nothing but the story...

Hickies the markings on a person's neck that is usually red and caused by the opposite sex sucking around the neck

:if im wrong about the above, please tell me:

* * *

NARUxINO

**Unexpected**

_by kiwi4me ENJOY_

"Hey Naruto, let me go! Come on!" Ino cried out trying to push him away. He was holding her tight, almost squeezing her; he was on top of her on the floor and was kissing her head, face, neck and shoulders not letting go. She squirms and tussled trying her best to escape but failed. She'll kicked and dung her nails into the back of his skin but her attempts were useless. She looked around while being forced to stay, hoping for a weapon or something to escape his hold. She noticed a dagger left on the floor where she is able to reach. She squeezed one of her arms free in order to get the weapon. Naruto didn't really cared if she got one arm out, it's not like she could do much of anything right? We'll… he suddenly felt a harsh pain on his back and realized Ino stabbed him. He got up to see how deep she stabbed him; at this point Ino noticed that it was her time to escape so she rolled away from him and dashed off. "Ino…" Naruto spoke out gently, "why is it every time I get the chance… I never want to let her go…" he finished smirking to his self as he pulled the dagger out of his skin; grunting as he pulled. He then headed to the bathroom to wash the wound and all else.

"Geez! That bastard!" Ino exclaimed as she looked at herself in the mirror. She moved her fingers across her neck where Naruto was kissing, sucking, and licking. "Gross… now I have hickies… damn it!" Ino saw many of it all over her neck. "Now I'm going to have to where a turtle neck… great…" she looked at her closet and picked out a sleeveless turtle neck in a sky blue color to go with a black caprice. She looked at herself in the mirror making sure nothing was showing. Finally, she headed out the door to greet some friends and enjoy the day off from missions.

As Ino walked out a little ways from her house, she noticed some friends. "Shikamaru! Temari!" Ino screamed out as she ran toward them. "How's my best friend?" Ino giggled as she punched him on the arm and Temari giggled along. She then walked over to Shikamaru and held his hand 

making Ino look at them a little confused. "Are you two… you know… together?" she asked nudging the couple. "Uh… yeah Ino… we are…" Shikamaru spoke up blushing a little. "WHAT! WHEN? I THOUGHT I WAS YOUR BEST FRIEND SHIKAMARU! WHY HAVENT YOU TOLD ME!" she screamed shaking him furiously. Temari jumped in announcing that he asked her two hours ago. With that said, Ino let Shikamaru go and congrats them. "Well… that's good, congratulation on being a couple! Its about time too!" Ino said a little too spirited. Temari and Shikamaru just laughed and Ino laughed along. Temari noticed Naruto walking alone and spoke up. "Hey there's Naruto." "Hey Naruto! OVER HERE!" Shikamaru called out urging him to come. Naruto lift his arm acknowledging their presence as he walked toward their direction.

_Oh god! Naruto? Excuse… I need an excuse…_ "Uh… I got to go…" "Huh… but why? You just got here Ino…" Temari asked concerned while Ino reassured her, "you know… I'm very popular… and so I must check up on Choji… to see what he's doing… so later!" as Ino turned to leave, she felt someone grabbed her arm. "Now where do you think your going Ino?" Naruto asked with a smirk. Ino stared down at him and announced, "Anywhere that you're not," and walked away. "Girls… what can you do…" Shikamaru said shrugging his shoulders as Temari stared at him seriously, "what is that suppose to mean?" she asked leaving the two men nervous to say anything else.

After awhile, Temari strike up an interesting conversation. "So Naruto… what's with you and Ino?" "What?" Naruto asked chuckling as he rubs the back of his head. "Yeah… it seems you two are closer these days…" Shikamaru said waiting for Naruto to explain. "I don't know what you mean?" "Come on Naruto… I saw her at your apartment the other day…" Shikamaru knows he's going to be getting some dirt from him but Naruto didn't budge. "If you think I like her then 

you're wrong… I like Sakura remember? And if you two don't mind… I'm going to see if she is okay." He walked away feeling a rush of relief all over his body; _that was close…_

"Hey Sakura… what's wrong? You still worry about him…" Naruto said in a comforting way that made Sakura look toward him. "Yeah…" she replied turning to face the ground. "He'll return… don't worry…" Naruto put his hand on her shoulder trying to encourage her. She smiled at him and thanked him for understanding.

"Ino COME BACK HERE!" Choji screamed as Ino ran from the bushes. Naruto and Sakura watched as she ran toward them. "Choji! It's really good! You have such good taste in food!" Ino said as she munched away in her friend's last brand of chips. Choji caught up and grabbed the bag from her and blurted out, "Why are you always such a pig Ino!" "What did you say?!" Ino asked angrily and pissed at the fact that she was called a pig, especially from Choji of all people. Choji ran as fast as he could away from here but was followed by an angry monstrous Ino. He ran so fast so quickly trying to get away from Ino that he didn't notice Naruto and Sakura in his path. He forced himself to stop suddenly, and he was able to stop in the nick of time. Ino tried to stop as well but fell on top of Choji as he hit the bench. "Ow…" Choji said as he got up from the bench rubbing his face. The other three laughed at his red benched face. "Choji, are you okay?" Sakura asked giggling to herself; he gave a nod and walked away embarrassed.

"So Sakura… you and Naruto are a thing now?" Ino asked as she forced Sakura to scoot over so she didn't have to sit next to Naruto. "What? Me and Naruto?" Sakura asked yet reassured Ino there was nothing between them. "Ino… you know that I don't like Naruto. The only one my heart belongs to is… you know… sorry Naruto…" Sakura said looking at Naruto apologetically. Naruto just waved it off and assured her he wasn't hurt by her words. "It's okay Sakura… I mean 

I moved on… there is someone else I like now." Naruto was smiling and was looking over at Ino making her blushed. "Who is it Naruto?" he looked over at Ino trying not to let Sakura notice. Ino, who was behind Sakura waved her hands furiously letting him no that it _is_ not okay to tell. "Its no one in particular Sakura… you'll find out sooner or later…" Sakura just smiled disappointed that she doesn't know and said she must leave to get some rest. Naruto and Ino were left on the bench with a gap between them. It was dawn already leaving a multicolored sky beautifully lit up.

"Beautiful isn't it?" Naruto spoke up with a wide grin on his face. Ino looked at him for a moment, then up to the sky. "Yep…" Ino said, very short and brief. Naruto looked at her for awhile as she looked out to the setting sun. "Are you mad?" he said scooting closer to her. She looked at him, ready to infringe but decided not to. "About what?" she asked not looking at him. "At this…" he said as he put his fingers inside her turtleneck and pulled it leaving his markings open in the air. She was surprised he would do that and replied by punching him in the face. "Dang Ino! You didn't have to hit me!" Naruto screamed out as he fell onto the ground. "You should never touch a girl's clothes," she said smirking. "Do you see any girls that I did it too?" Naruto stood up laughing. Ino stood up ready to for a fight, but someone interrupted the mood.

"What are you kids still doing out here?" Kakashi asked. Ino just said hello and that she was heading home. Naruto said he was going to walk her home and before she could protest he grabbed her and ran away. _Hm… I wonder what that kid is up to..._ Kakashi asked himself smirking as he walked away from the scene. "What do you think you're doing Naruto?" Ino asked sharply pulling her arm free. Naruto just chuckled as he kept smiling. "What the heck are you smiling about?" Ino asked a little irritated by his laughter. "Nothing…" he replied looking at her. She just shrugged it off and walked away. Naruto watched her as she headed home and felt a 

sense of relaxation from all the mess that is happening. _I guess I really am falling for her…_ he told himself and a large grin ran across his face as he headed home.

* * *

OKay! please rate and review!

love,

kiwi4me

* * *


	2. U 2

* * *

Disclaimers: i own nothing but the story

* * *

NARUxINO

**A Spark?**

_by kiwi4me_

"I can't believe this…" Ino said more to herself then out loud. "What's wrong? It's just me and Naruto…" Choji said as they walked a villager to another town. "That's why…" she said in a low tone only she could hear. "So… you say your daughter is a baker right?" Naruto asked the lady they were protecting. "Yes she is, she is a one of a kind, that's for sure." the lady giggled as Choji's mouth started drooling with excitement. They arrived at their destination; the walk wasn't too far and there were no need for them at all because there was no danger at all. "Um… lady… why did you need protection if there is no need for one?" Naruto asked confused. The lady just laughed a little and came clean with why she wanted them along.

"To tell you all the truth… I need someone to taste my daughter's cooking to see if it's good or not; I mean I told you three that she is one of the best but… I'm a mom… I really don't know much about food competitions. I was watching you Choji and I know you would know a good food when you eat one so… in order for you to come I had to say I needed protection…" she finished looking at Choji with begging eyes. "I guess it's a good point…" Ino said a little skeptical about the situation but shrugged it off. "I'll help you if it means I can eat!" Choji said spirited and ready for food. The lady was so happy that she grabbed his hand and ran off to her daughter's house. "Well I guess it's just us two…" Naruto said looking at Ino who already began looking around the town. "So…" Naruto began not knowing what to say… for the first time. "Hey Naruto, look!" Ino said pointing at the crowd of people gathering for an event of some sort. They both head toward the crowd and heard there will be food being judge in an hour or so.

"Okay… in an hour… no wonder that lady was in a hurry…" Ino told Naruto and he nods in agreement. "What do you want to do?" Naruto asked smirking with a thought. "What are you thinking you pervert?" Ino said feeling unexcited at that moment. "It's nothing… why do you always think that I'm thinking about something dirty when I look at you?" Naruto asked innocently as he could.

"Because I'm irresistible," Ino said with a smirk and a cute pose at the same time. They both laughed. "You are…" Naruto said agreeing to what she said before causing Ino to blush and look away. They walked around the town with a silent awkwardness surrounding them. 30 minutes passed by with not a single word spoken between them. _Was it at the wrong moment?_ Naruto asked himself unsure of what happened. He kept questioning himself until finally Ino spoke out. "Are you falling for me Naruto?" She asked still walking not looking at him. He was a little surprised by the question but was prepared for an answer. "I am…" he came out admitting to his feelings and was waiting for the same answer in return but got the opposite. "Well I'm not falling for you Naruto… sorry." She said looking at him apologetically, _at least not yet…_

He was heartbroken and felt like he was going to breakdown. Instead of falling apart, he grabbed her and held her tight like before, pushing her against the wall so she was unable to go anywhere.

"Naruto stop! Come on… not again!" Ino screamed in his ears trying to break free again. "Ino..." Naruto began as Ino stopped trying to fight him off. "You… you're really something… you know that?" Naruto began chuckling against her neck. His breath was warm on her neck and she felt like she could break free anytime… but she didn't, instead she spoke in return, "That's nothing new…" she said causing both to laugh. They felt each others chest as they breathed and felt each others breathe against their skins. "Are we going to stay like this all day? The food tasting thing is going to begin," Ino said letting Naruto know that she wants to leave. Naruto didn't budge nor moved at all; he wanted to stay like that forever knowing he won't get another chance again. The first time was luck; she agreed to go to his house because he had something she wanted. Naruto bought Ino a pair of shoes she had her eyes on and that was the only reason why she came. _I should have known… even though I bought her the shoes… it doesn't mean that she is __mine…_

Naruto eased his pressure on Ino, letting her have room to leave when she wish. They were not close up on one another but face to face. Ino smiled as a thank you for Naruto and was heading away. Naruto grabbed her arm before she left causing her to turn around and before she could say anything… he leaned in to kiss her. Both their lips touched as the fireworks flew into the night sky. When they parted lips, both blushed not knowing what to say. _I did not expect that at all…_ Ino thought as she looked at him in shocked and with a hint of impressments. _Did I really just… wow…_ Naruto thought to himself looking into Ino's eyes.

"Hey! There you two are! Come on! Lets see if she won!" Choji called out as fireworks continued. "Who…" Ino called back as she and Naruto ran toward him. "The lady's daughter… remember? I hope she wins because if she does I get a whole week's supply of food to bring home!" Choji said happily and excitedly as well. They watched as the foods where beautifully made and prepared for the judges to taste. One after another went by and finally the winner is announced. "The winner for best tasting original meal will be… Emily." The judge called out the name and hand claps filled the night's event. "NO!!" Choji screamed putting his hands on his head like it has just been bashed into the wall. Ino and Naruto laughed and later comforted him.

"Man… so much for a whole week of food…" Choji announced on their way back. "I really thought she would win…" "At least she gave you five bags of those favorite chips you like so much of…" Naruto said assuring Choji that it wasn't a total lost. Choji just laughed as they headed back to the leaf village. "By the way… what did you two do while I was gone? Anything interesting happened?" Choji asked waiting for an answer. "Well uh…" Naruto began not really sure what to say as he scratched his head as if to find an answer. "Interesting…? Not really… unexpected… well that's a different story," Ino said finishing it with a wink at Naruto, making him blush leaving a curious Choji to figure things out by putting the pieces together on his own.

* * *

Okay! please let me know what you all think ok?

**RATE AND REVIEW**

-Michelle aka kiwi4me

* * *


	3. U 3

* * *

disclaimer: Naruto the series or characters does not belong to me

OKAY... SINCE SOME OF YOU WANT ME TO CONTINUE THIS... HERE IT GOES LOL HOPE YOU LIKE IT... I'LL PROBABLY MAKE A COUPLE MORE AFTER THIS... MAYBE LOL LET ME KNOW WHAT YA'LL THINK!

love,

Michelle aka kiwi4me

* * *

_NARUxINO_

**It's Not Me**

_by kiwi4me_

After the mission that he had with Choji and Ino, Naruto knows he must have touched Ino's heart… right? For the past couple of days he would stay far away from her, almost avoiding her. He wanted to watch her, to observe her, to see what she see and feel what she feels; though it was a whole lot harder then it sounds. He'd try to stay as still and quiet as he can while she was gossiping with her friends talking about boys and life and love. He was so into watching Ino's every move that he never realized that they were watching him as well.

"Hey Ino… you and Naruto seems to have a 'thing'… that true?" Sakura asked waiting for an answer. Ino looks at her friend then started to laugh waving her hand in the air as if there was no way she could. "Then… why is he always following you?" Tenten asked pointing to the tree that Naruto was behind with a wide grin across her face. "N… Naruto…?" Hinata called out waiting for him to come down. Ino just stood smirking over at the direction that everyone is looking at, the tree. Naruto at this point knew he was caught and there was no way he could just run away… because it would mean something right? He inhaled a large amount of air and sucks his stomach in before facing the girls. He exhaled slowly and stuck his head out from behind the tree greeting the girls with a wide grin.

"Uh… hello…" he said a bit awkward as he scratched the back of his head to find an excused. "What the heck are you doing Naruto... spying?" Sakura asked holding up a fist reading to attack. Naruto noticed this and waved both hands across his face side to side. "NO… NO! Of course not… heehee…" he said looking at the girls. For a moment there was a silence in the air until the shy Hinata spoke up. "Um…. Naruto…" she said poking her index fingers together with her head to the ground. "Uh…" she began not really knowing what to say until Ino finished her sentence. "Are you here for Hinata… Naruto?" she asked smirking pushing him into her. He had Hinata in his arms now and he wasn't sure what to do… Hinata likes him… he knows that but…

he doesn't feel that way about her… he likes someone else… but why isn't she letting him in? "Well I have to head over to the flower shop real quick, I'll see you all later k?" Ino called out as she walked away. The rest of the girls giggled as they saw Hinata reddening every minute in her lover's arms. "W…wait Ino! I'm coming to!" Naruto called out unexpectedly as he apologized to Hinata running after Ino.

He finally reached her and walked the same pace as she does, breathe the way she did too. "Hey Ino…" Naruto began as he broke the silence between them, "When we were coming back from the mission a couple days ago… you winked at me and… uh…" he said blushing as he looked up at the sky hoping for an answer. Ino stopped causing him to stop as well. "Look Naruto…" Ino said as she looked at him with her pale blue eyes, "… why have you been watching me… stalking me and spying on me… its weird… you know?" she waited for an answer as she placed a hand on her hips. "um…" Naruto began but was side track from the rivers glare on her skin, "I… uh…"

"Did I make you that speechless Naruto?" she smirked as she walked closer to him leaning in. Naruto thought to himself and realized that he was indeed speechless. Every time she is near, every time she looks at him… practically everything about her makes him speechless. Before it was just to make her tick off and angry but… since he kissed her… there was something there… a spark… a hope.

"You do…" he said softly leaning in as well. Their lips touched. _She does like me… doesn't she…_ Naruto told himself as he lifts his hand to touch her face. _There's something about you… Naruto…_ Ino thought to herself as she parted her lips from his. Naruto opened his eyes to see her pale blue ones. Her eyes were mesmerizing, her skin was flawless… so soft… her lips were sweet. She smiled and pushed him away and left. Naruto was confused as he watched her walk away once again.

"Ino…" Naruto said softly smiling at first then ended with a wide grin. _So hard to hold… but I can't let go…_

The next day was cloudy and dark as if rain would pour any minute. Naruto walked out onto the streets and headed over to the ramen shop. He ate a couple of bowls as he reminisce back to her eyes… her skin… her lips. He couldn't help but laughed at himself for falling so hard for her when she probably isn't falling for him as hard…

Ino just got out of work at the shop and was heading home when she realized that it was raining. "Aw… man!" she screamed at the sky afraid that her hair would become wet. She lift her arms over her head trying to protect her hair as she started to run home, until she saw Naruto sitting at the ramen shop soaking wet. She ran over calling out his name. "Naruto!" she hollered out into the cold air of rain. He turned to see her wet with a concerned face. "What is it Ino?" he said chuckling as he got off the chair.

"What the heck are you still out in the pouring rain!" she exclaimed angrily looking at him. "I should ask you the same…" Naruto replied in return with a smile. Ino just looked at him confused and realized that she was getting a whole lot wetter than she thought she would. She headed under a rooftop to shield her from the rain as Naruto followed. He just laughed out loud leaving Ino confused and wondering what is so funny.

"Are you okay Naruto?" she asked confused. "I'm better now…" he said right before he leaned in to steal a kiss from Ino. Ino was shocked but quickly pushed him off her as she with a scream afterward, "What the heck are you doing?!" Naruto just looked at her as he leaned in close pushing her to the wall, blocking her exits. "Not again… what the heck are you planning on doing?" Ino asked smirking. Naruto looked at her face wanting to kiss her again but he knew that she could only be pushed so far. "Ino…" he said as he pressed his face to her neck, smelling her skin. "What is it?" Ino asked giggling as his face rubbed against her neck. "I love you." Ino was wide eyed as she pushed him away from her.

"What did you say?" she asked as if she couldn't believe what he was saying. Naruto looked at her with courage and said the three words all girls wish to hear once again. Ino just stood there staring into his sky blue eyes then looked away and said, "I thought you said that…"

Naruto smiled opening his arms to reach for her, to embrace her but she backed away. "I… I'm sorry…" Naruto said apologizing as he watched Ino stare at the rain drops falling. "I told you once Naruto…" Ino said still looking out into the rain drops wetting the buildings, "I don't feel that way about you… I'm sorry…" she turned to look at him, to see what he'd do.

Naruto looked away with pain, his eyes were teary but he held it in… he didn't want Ino to see that he was weak in this game called love. _I don't want to fall in love… not with anyone… not even Naruto…_ Ino told herself as she looked out up into the sky noticing that its clearing up. She turned to tell Naruto but it seems he realized it already. Naruto walked away quickly as he headed home leaving Ino sadden for breaking his heart. _Don't worry Naruto… you'll find someone better than me…_ Ino said to herself as she walked home.


	4. U 4

Disclaimer: i own nothing but the story

* * *

NARUxINO

**A Stranger?**

_by kiwi4me_

Ever since she told him that the feelings they have toward one another wasn't mutual was the day that their friendship seems to deteriorate. It seems like he was avoiding her or she was avoiding him. Ino still goes out; still have fun, laugh, smile, and joke like she always did. Naruto still pull pranks, laugh, smile, and play like he always does.

Even though he did all this, the pain of heartbreaks are hard to bare but maybe someday she could fall for him… at least that is what he wishes to be true.

Day after day went by, missions after another they went off to, neither of them meet nor spoke to one another since that day until he saw her alone. She sat on a bench looking out into the greenery and trees that surrounds them. Her eyes seems to be thinking of something important, or maybe she is just sad… whatever it was Naruto didn't want to disturb her so he walked away.

He haven't seen her for a whole month now since that day, she looks the same and his feeling for her keeps rejoicing every time he thinks about her smile… her kiss… her. He kept walking as he thought about her sitting alone and before he knew it, he was inside a jewelry shop.

_How the heck did I get here?_ Naruto asked himself as he looked around. "Wow…" he said as he looked around to see lots of beautiful and shiny accessories. He looked around for awhile wondering why he isn't leaving, but realized why.

He noticed a bracelet he saw Ino looking at while he was watching her. "Ino…" he said then asked how much it cost. "WHAT!!" Naruto screamed out accidentally wide eyed at how expensive it was. _If I buy this for her… will she fall in love with me? _Naruto asked himself but realized what happened before, _No… she won't…_

Ino closed her eyes as she saw her self alone in the world. She never wants to fall in love, never want her heart to get broken, never wanting to be in a relationship farther then friends… she never did but… why did Naruto have to say he loved her when she already told him she doesn't love him… why?

Ino opened her eyes and spoke to herself, _Naruto… he didn't come over to see me… I know he was there… but maybe this is for the best… if it means our friendship is on the line because I don't love him back, then we shouldn't be friends then… _Ino faced the navy blue sky realizing that it was getting late. She got up slowly as she sighed softly.

"Hey Ino!" Shikamaru called out as he walked up to his friend. Ino just smiled and asked what was wrong. Shikamaru smirked as he began to explain, "Temari is at my house and is making dinner… I'm afraid to die alone eating her cooking… want to die with me?" Shikamaru asked laughing causing Ino to laugh as well. "I'll join you but you must eat first then, deal?" Ino said as she lifts her hand for him to shake. "Deal…" Shikamaru said as he shook her hand and walked to his house together.

"I wonder if Ino is still there…" Naruto said as he walked out of the shop. "It's dark already?" he asked himself as he headed over to the bench holding a small box wrapped in a pink color with yellow swirls and a small yellow bow on top. He notices her not there yet headed over to the bench and sat down looking at the present. "I knew she'd be gone… but…" Naruto said softly touching the wrapper to feel the patterns. He sat for awhile thinking to himself why he is so love with her.

_Is it because Sakura didn't like me so I chose her as my victim? Is it because I was jealous that she never looks my way like she does to everyone else? Was it because…_ Naruto thought to his self as more and more excuses came, _Is it because she is funny and cute… and her laugh is cute__and her skin so soft… lips so sweet… is it because she is irresistible…?_

Naruto stopped for a moment leaving his thoughts to settle down. He laughed out loud then his voice slowly faded as he thought about it. "Ino…" Naruto murmured placing his head on his hand facing the ground with his elbow on his thigh, _what are you doing to me…_

"Hey Temari this is good!" Ino called out surprised as she took another bite. Temari just thanked her as she laughed. "Are you serious Ino?" Shikamaru asked before he took his bite of the meal, "Wasn't I suppose to take the bit first… remember the deal?" Shikamaru said causing Ino to stop and giggle.

"Deal…?" Temari asked confused yet angry as well. "Uh…" Shikamaru said as he looked away from her. "Shikamaru said that you're cooking was excellent and that he should take the first bite, but I couldn't help myself," Ino spoke up with a grin across her face. Temari blushed and Shikamaru smiled at her and whispered thank you.

After dinner was through Ino said she need to sleep or else she would be cranky in the morning. Shikamaru just laughed and said she should sleep off a whole entire day then. He had a surprise fist of Ino's to his face as she hugged Temari goodbye and thanked her for the meal as well. As she headed home, it was already pretty late. "So dark…" she said as she headed around the corner to notice a figure heading toward her.

It seemed to be running toward her and what else was she going to do but run screaming.

* * *

Okay okay! i know this one is sort but... the 5th chapter is up too!! so be happy lmoa

Hope you likey!

**kiwi4me**


	5. U 5

Disclaimer: i own nothing but the story

* * *

NARUxINO

**You Make Me Want To Fall**

_By kiwi4me_

She wanted to run to Shikamaru's place but they were probably busy and she didn't want them to worry so she kept running. The figure followed close behind and was catching up to her. She ran into the woods to escape the foe, but realized what she did was a mistake. _The woods? Oh my god… what the heck was I thinking…!_ She yelled at herself as she stopped behind a tree to catch some air. She heard rustles of leaves near by and knew it was too late to run so she quieted herself and stuck her head out to see if anyone was there, and surprisingly there was no one. Ino took a deep sigh and turned to see someone there.

"AHHHHH!!" Ino screamed out loud before the hand went to her mouth. She kept screaming and punching and kicking trying desperately to escape. "Ino! Ino… stop hitting me!" the voice called out softly trying to relax her. She realized the voice and stopped screaming and fighting back. "Naruto?" she asked confused waiting for an answer. "Yea…" Naruto said as he flicked a match revealing his face with a grin. "What the heck were you chasing me for!" Ino exclaimed angrily punching his face.

"I was chasing you because you were screaming!" he retorted back rubbing his cheek from the pain. "I was screaming because you were chasing me idiot!" Ino screamed back fist ready for action. "I was only chasing you because you would have woken everyone up!" Naruto explained sitting on the ground. Ino stopped and just nodded her head before saying, "I guess I should be happy that it wasn't some unknown stranger…huh?" Ino asked nudging Naruto on the sides as she sat next to him. It was quiet, peaceful, and dark as they sat in the woods.

"We should head home…" Ino spoke up looking at Naruto as he faced her. "… Yeah…" Naruto said hesitating. Ino sat up ready to get up until Naruto grabbed her arm. "Something wrong Naruto?" Ino asked softly looking at Naruto. "Stay a little bit longer… would you… please?" Naruto asked softly looking into Ino's eyes as Ino slowly sat back down. He grabbed her holding her close to him as they sat face to face. Ino didn't fight back like she did before, maybe it's because she missed this… being in his arms… feeling safe.

"I missed you Ino…" Naruto spoke softly as his breath grazed her neck. She just smiled not really wanting to say anything back, not wanting him to know she feels something for him too. "You did…" she said giggling a little as she lifts her arms to wrap them around his neck. He held her for awhile feeling her soft smooth fingers across his neck touching his skin, his hair. He enjoyed it and wished that he could hold onto this moment a little longer… maybe forever. He lifts his head and kissed her softly passionately and she returned it causing him to smile.

"Ino…" he said softly parting his lips from hers. She smiled leaving him blushing and entranced. "Naruto…" she said giggling as she began to get up, "I have to sleep…" she smiled at him apologetically as she begin to walk away. "Wait Ino…" Naruto started and continued after Ino turned to face him,

"I have something for you…" He took out the pink wrapped box that he wanted to give her earlier. She looked at it and smiled happily as she ran toward him. "What is it?" she asked excitedly ready to open her gift. "Open it and find out…" Naruto said unable to stop smiling. She opened it slowly and saw a gold bracelet; it had a solid border with designs in the middle. She lifts it up into the sky looking at it with amazement as it glows in the dark of the night.

Naruto brought the flame closer to show her that it had her name encrusted inside. She had a bright smile that seemed to brighten up the whole sky.

She grabbed Naruto causing him to fall as a thank you. She kissed him on the cheek then she placed the bracelet inside her arm letting it fall to the wrist. She couldn't help smiling and Naruto couldn't help it either. "Thank you Naruto! Thank You Thank You!" She kept saying as she was entranced by the beauty of the bracelet. Then a thought hit her, "Naruto, how did you pay for this?" she asked staring at him as he chuckled to himself. "Well… I told them that I would pay little by little… I mean it's really what you want, so I…" Naruto begin explaining but realized that it wasn't helping.

Ino took off the bracelet feeling stupid for even thinking that Naruto could afford it. The shoes he bought her last time were all the money he had saved up, how in the world is he able to buy something 200 times more? "Here Naruto… return it," Ino said placing the bracelet back into the box and handing it to him.

"But Ino, it's yours… don't worry I'll pay it off…" Naruto said but Ino just shook her head and gave a weak smile to him. "Listen Naruto… return it, I don't need a bracelet… its okay…" she said softly grabbing his hand and placing the box in it. "Ino…" Naruto began as Ino got up and interrupted him.

"Thank you Naruto for trying… I'll see you tomorrow okay?" she said softly then headed out of the wood but Naruto grabbed her from behind to stop her. "I'm sorry… I didn't mean to get your hopes up… I really didn't…" Naruto began saying but was interrupted by his own tears. It fell from his eyes, down his cheeks, to his chin as it drops onto her shoulder. "There is no need to cry Naruto… I know you didn't mean to… its okay," Ino said as she turned to face him.

She lifts her fingers to wipe his tears from his eyes. "Naruto… thank you…" Ino said softly as she leaned in to kiss him. Naruto kissed back with all his heart as if it was out on the line fighting for survival. "I love you Naruto," Ino said softly as she parted lips to give him a hug.

Naruto in shock and amazement wasn't sure if he was dreaming or if what she said was real. "What did you… what did you say…?" Naruto asked breaking away from the embrace, anxious and hoping what he heard was true. "I said…" Ino began making Naruto wait, watching him become nervous and anxious, "… that I love you… Naruto…" She gave him a smile and he returned it; _wishes do come true…_ he said as he smiled brightly leaning in for another kiss. They embrace one another as they kissed each other happily and passionately under the nights sky.

_Like I said before… there's something about you… Naruto… that makes me want to fall in love.  
_

:3

* * *

OK... SO THATS ALL... HAPPY ENDING... I LIKE HOW THE ENDING TURNED OUT... BUT LET ME KNOW WHAT YA'LL THINK...

THANK YOU!

**kiwi4me**

* * *


End file.
